San Valentine's Day
by fatii 'GM
Summary: El 14 de Febrero estaba cerca y no muchas personas tenían compañero para la fecha, así pues, pasarían todo un día con el compañero que el azar —o el destino— decidiera. ¿Destino? Eso no existe,… ¿o sí? *B/E. TH. UA*
1. Chapter 1

**D.** **L**os personajes son de Meyer. La historia es desarrollada por _moi._

**M**ejor tarde que nunca... ¡Feliz San Valentín! Si tienen novio, espero que se la hayan pasado en grande, y si no –como yo **T.T**- pues que también haya sido un día hermoso.

* * *

Los altavoces resonaron por todo el colegio. La voz del director —claramente cansada y ridiculizada— hablaba con los dientes apretados. ¿Qué estudiantes habían hecho esto? La respuesta era fácil. Algunos de los jóvenes que pasaban por los pasillos sonrieron, vitorearon y levantaron los puños. Otros abucheaban, arrojaban objetos y fruncían ceños. Era claro que lo que la mayoría quería. Que la propuesta se llevara a cabo.

Era algo bastante simple. El 14 de Febrero estaba a dos semanas y no muchas personas tenían compañero para la fecha. Algunos estaban felices por eso, pero a la mayoría les disgustaban. Las estudiantes más revoltosas tuvieron la extraordinaria idea de poner nombres dentro de una urna, y sortearlos.

Durante una semana se cartearían usando seudónimos previamente escogidos y las cartas iban a parar a un buzón. Solo los profesores sabrían quienes eran en realidad y ellos entregarían las cartas. La idea era no decir ni una sola vez nada personal de tipo dirección, teléfono, e-mail y mucho menos nombres. Al final pasarían todo un día con el compañero que el azar —o como llamaban otros, el destino— decidiera.

Isabella Swan caminaba cerca del pasillo de física con el ceño fruncido. No metería su nombre en la urna, claro, pero a ciertas personas les disgustaría y eso _nunca_ era algo bueno. No hablaba con nadie como casi todos los días, pero ahora era diferente porque también tenía que ocultarse de las únicas personas importantes en su vida.

Sus pies se movían a una velocidad de vértigo, demasiado peligroso para ella o para cualquiera que pasara cerca, pero por ahora no le importaba del todo.

Estaba cerca, a unos pasos solamente de huir por completo cuando un agudo y jubiloso grito resonó en las paredes.

— ¡Isabella! —unas finas zapatillas se acercaron zapateando contra el asfalto.

—No me llames así —susurro con las comisuras de los labios bajas porque todos las estaban mirando.

— ¿Escuchaste? ¿Escuchaste? ¿Escuchaste? —su mejor amiga tiro de su chamarra negra hacia abajo en un estado de completa excitación.

—Si escuche, pero no vas a obligarme a nada, ¿escuchaste?

—De hecho, —la voz de su otra mejor amiga le hablaba casi al oído — ya lo hicimos. Sabíamos que no te inscribirías, así que lo hicimos por ti. Tu seudónimo es _Lamb_ —agrego con sus labios rozando su oreja.

— ¡¿Qué? —soltó horrorizada —. No pueden hacer eso, no pueden obligarme, no esta vez.

—De hecho, como organizadoras sí que podemos. Esto será bueno para ti —los ojos de la rubia lucían amables. Bella creía que casi podía ver los pequeños cuernos brotando entre sus cabellos.

— ¡¿Bueno? Esto no será bueno para mí, odio esto. Puedo pasar San Valentín en casa como todos los días, no va a cambiar nada. Es un día perfectamente normal, no comprendo que es lo que hace que todos se pongan así. No saldré con un desconocido por nada del mundo, no me importa que me digan ¿de acuerdo?

—Bella, Bella, Bella —Alice meneaba su cabeza, provocando que su puntiagudo cabello saltara enmarcando su rostro —. No será un desconocido, tú conoces a todos los chicos de este colegio. Además, si es algo verdaderamente malo te cambiaremos de pareja. No te preocupes por nada —palmeo su hombro y beso su mejilla.

Rose la abrazo por los hombros, y ambas observaban el andar de su amiga. Antes de llegar al recodo del estacionamiento volvió la cabeza.

—Además puede que te toque con mi hermano —le guiño el ojo y corrió hacia su Porsche.

Bella se quedo helada.

Edward Cullen y ella se conocían de toda la vida. Bella había visto todas las etapas por las que él había pasado. Su etapa Rockera, su etapa Darketa —la más divertida, porque usaba botas con plataforma y extensiones—, su etapa Drogadicta, su etapa Skate y finalmente la etapa de chico fresa. Ella lo conocía mejor que a nadie, y él a ella también.

Antes de la preparatoria solían ser mejores amigos. Él aceptaba que ella no fuera exactamente una chica adicta a la moda y al color rosa, y de hecho decía que le gustaba. Ella siempre soporto sus berrinches con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin embargo, las cosas fueron diferentes cuando ingresaron al colegio.

Edward era guapo, y no tardo demasiado en ascender escalones con los estudiantes hasta convertirse en el cliché más épico y admirado por todos. El capitán del equipo de futbol que llevaba siempre del brazo a su novia, la capitana de las porristas. El no había cambiado demasiado, sin embargo. Dentro de la escuela, saludaba a Bella levantando las cejas o con un movimiento de la mano. En su casa la abrazaba, jugaban videojuegos, y ambos seguían siendo los chicos de secundaria que se juntaban para tocar guitarra o para patinar.

No era que le disgustara la idea de poder ser su pareja, el asunto era que la chica invisible no podía salir con el capitán del equipo. Era _contra las reglas. _Sin embargo, a pesar de que eran casi 300 hombres en el pequeño campus, y de que era casi imposible que le tocara con él, ella no pudo evitar soñar despierta.

Una cena, una película, un regalo, un beso…

Porque vamos, todas estamos enamoradas del chico más popular de la escuela.

…

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —murmuro para sí mientras seguía a los estudiantes hacia el tablero de anuncios donde ponían con quien debía cartearse cada uno.

Alice y Rosalie ya estaban ahí y se acercaron a ella a saltos. Los ojos de ambas brillaban y sus sonrisas eran inmensas.

— ¡Ve a mirar quien es! —soltaron al unisonó. Bella rodo los ojos y se abrió paso a empujones. Busco la _L_ con ansiedad y vergüenza. ¿Por qué demonios habían usado _Lamb_?

Ahí estaba. _Lamb – Lion._

¿_Lion_? Y ella que creía que su seudónimo era algo ridículo.

Alice y Rosalie la estaban esperando recargadas en los casilleros con ojos picaros y brillantes.

— ¿Qué paso? —Alice se adelanto de un salto. Rosalie la siguió sonriendo.

—Me toco con un tal _Lion._

Alice soltó una estruendosa carcajada y Rosalie cello los labios para no hacer lo mismo.

— ¿_Lion_ de verdad? ¡Pero qué ridículo!

—Ya lo sé —sonrió —. Bueno ¿y ustedes qué tal?

— ¡A mí me toco con Jasper! —soltó Alice.

—No puedes saberlo —Bella rodo los ojos.

—Claro que sí. Yo grite me toco con Morrison, y Jasper volteo a verme y sonrió. Luego de eso llegue con Rose y lo mire. El estaba a punto de mirar el tablón, pero ya lo no lo hizo, ¿quieres saber por qué? ¡Pues porque yo ya se lo había dicho! Es él estoy muy muy segura. Ya lo verán. Además estoy empezando a planear nuestra cita, será algo épico. Iremos a Seattle o algo parecido, y pasaremos el día en la playa, luego iremos a un restaurante carísimo que…

Y siguió parloteando 10 minutos hasta su casa. Cuando Rosalie aparco, ella salto fuera y corrió para decirle a su mamá que saldría con Jasper.

—Al final no me dijiste el seudónimo de tu pareja —comento Bella mientras caminaban por el camino empedrado hacia la mansión Cullen.

Su amiga rodo los ojos y le paso el papel donde lo había anotado.

_Peacock – Big Bear._

— ¿Big Bear? No lo sé, la verdad no me suena. Peacock es bastante tu estilo, sin embargo —sonrió y ella le guiño un ojo al mismo tiempo que entraban a la fresca y hermosa casa de Alice.

— ¡Estamos aquí! —grito ella desde la cocina. Se encaminamos ahí tras cerrar la puerta. Alice estaba sentada en la mesa y Esme batía algo en un platón.

— ¡Hola chicas! —les dio un beso en la mejilla —. Sus hermanos están arriba.

El hermano de Bella, Emmett y el hermano de Rosalie, Jasper, eran muy buenos amigos de Edward.

La tarde fue increíblemente agradable. El miércoles, todos se reunían a mirar películas todo el día. Los chicos bajaron a las 5 en punto haciendo chocar sus pies escandalosamente contra las escaleras.

—Hola enanas —grito Emmett alborotando sus cabellos. Jasper beso las mejillas de las tres, y Edward solo beso la frente de Bella. Como Alice escogía hoy, tuvieron que ver _A walk to remember _otra vez.

Los chicos salvo Jasper se quedaron dormidos a la mitad. Bella miraba distraída por la ventana y Rosalie se pintaba las uñas. Alice lloraba a lágrima viva.

— ¿Termino ya? —Emmett se levanto y camino a la cocina cuando comenzaron los créditos finales. Edward seguía dormido con su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Bella creía que lucía hermoso.

—Bésalo ya bella durmiente —insinuó Alice al ver a su amiga observando así hermano.

Esta se ruborizo, rodo los ojos y desvió la vista.

Poco tiempo después Esme los llamo a comer y todos accedieron gustosos. La comida de la mamá de los Cullen era la mejor.

…

Se fuimos después de estar ahí un par de horas, Bella no tenía auto porque su camioneta había sufrido un_ accidente,_ y su casa estaba demasiado lejos para irse patinando, así que Rosalie se ofreció a llevarla.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? Has estado distraída —susurro.

—Nada, estoy bien —contesto con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Edward lucia diferente hoy. Sería su cabello, o la ropa que llevaba pero jamás lo había visto más guapo.

Bella no estaba enamorada de él, pero Edward Cullen había sido su amor platónico durante años. Cada San Valentín se sentaba en el sofá de su habitación y miraba hacia la ventana tratando de imaginar que estaría haciendo él… y si pensaría en ella. Ella sabía que no era así, pero era fabuloso imaginarlo.

—De acuerdo —Rosalie aparco frente a la casa de los Swan y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga —. Llegamos.

—Muchas gracias Rose —se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Bella se encamino hacia su casa.

El auto de su madre estaba aparcado en la acera, así que seguramente saldría pronto. La patrulla de su padre no estaba ahí. Ella suspiro y abrió la puerta de su casa.

Todo estaba en orden como siempre, pero el abrigo de Reneé colgaba sobre el perchero con aire algo ausente. Unas llaves estaban en el suelo y un par de zapatillas altas descansaban en el suelo junto a la pared.

— ¿Madre? —grito para hacerse oír.

— ¡Arriba cariño! —subió las escaleras con lentitud, como si los músculos le pesaran y lo que encontró fue exactamente lo que esperaba.

— ¿Te vas ya?

—Si cielo, me llamaron de Seattle y necesitan una decoración para dentro de una semana. El lugar es bastante grande y no tengo muy buen presupuesto, pero supongo que saldrá.

Reneé Swan estaba sentada frente al tocador terminando de retocar su fino maquillaje, con un traje color miel, descalza y con el cabello ligeramente despeinado, pero al gusto de Bella, siempre perfecto.

Su madre era decoradora. Una muy famosa por desgracia, así que viajar era algo normal para ella. Sin embargo, el que su hija o su esposo la acompañaran no era algo necesario. Nunca lo había sido.

— ¿Hablaste con mi padre? —se dejo caer en su cama y se recargo en las almohadas.

—Sí, hablamos por teléfono hace una hora. No está muy feliz, pero cree que sobrevivirán —se levanto y tomo una maleta del suelo —. Yo también lo creo, por supuesto —beso la frente de su hija y le acaricio una mejilla con sus uñas perfectamente decoradas.

Salió de la habitación con Bella pisándole los talones.

— ¿Cuándo volverás?

—En una semana. Tal vez una y media, hay algunos lugares que me gustaría visitar antes de volver, dicen que hay un museo hermoso, y además el hotel en el que voy a hospedarme es casi perfecto. Te enviare fotos desde mi celular…

— ¿Mamá? —había ocasiones en las que ella se sentía tremendamente infantil. Ocasiones en las que comía helado debajo de la mesa, en las que sonreía mientras miraba caricaturas o cuando saltaba sobre la cama con sus amigas, pero en los momentos en los que su madre se iba era siempre diferente. No era la clase de infantilismos que hacen que te eches a reír por algún chiste tonto, era la clase de infantilismos que te hacen llorar porque tu madre nunca esta a tu lado.

Bella nunca decía una sola palabra cuando esto sucedía, pero justo ahora se sentía más desdichada que en las otras ocasiones. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Alice, esta le conto a su madre lo que ella y Rosalie habían hecho para San Valentín. Le conto quien creía que era su pareja y como se sentía, y la forma en la que Esme la miro… bueno, fue la primera vez que Bella sentía envidia de su mejor amiga. Reneé ni siquiera le había preguntado como había estado el colegio.

— ¿Si cielo? —su madre se volteo antes de tomar las llaves del auto.

— ¿No puedo ir contigo? —su voz era aguda, repleta de inseguridad y de esperanza al mismo tiempo.

Su madre dejo la maleta en el suelo y sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro se acerco a su hija y le dio un pequeño apretón en la cintura a forma de abrazo.

—No mi vida, tienes colegio. Pero no te preocupes, llamare siempre que pueda.

Ambas caminaron hacia el porche. Reneé con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Bella con los ojos repletos de lágrimas que trataba de esconder.

—Deséame suerte —beso por última vez su mejilla y se encamino a su auto. Después de dejar la maleta en la cajuela se volteo y grito un solo —: _Au revoir._

Y la dejo en el porche sola, como habia hecho tantas veces durante toda su vida.

…

La silla de su escritorio era rígida igual que siempre, pero a causa de haber estado recargada tanto tiempo en la pared llorando, ahora la sentía incluso peor.

La primera carta tendría que enviarse mañana, martes, y ella no tenía ni idea de que podía escribirle al tal _Lion._

Miro la hoja de reglas una vez más.

*Nada de nombres, apellidos o apodos –ni del escritor ni de sus familiares o amigos.

*No pueden incluirse direcciones, teléfonos o e-mails.

*La carta debe incluir información de tipo, gustos, aficiones, anécdotas pasadas o sobre sus respectivas familias (tomando muy en cuenta el punto número uno).

*Todas las cartas son revisadas antes de llegar a manos del propietario, pero su contenido queda anonimato.

*No puede revelarse a otros compañeros el apodo de su pareja por ningún motivo.

No era muy complicado, pero tendría que pensar muy bien lo que pondría. Suspiro y se inclino sobre el papel.

_Querido _Lion:

_No sé cómo empezar la verdad. En toda mi vida, jamás habia hecho algo como esto (espero que eso no sea algo que no pueda revelar). En la hoja de reglas dice que debemos hablar sobre gustos, aficiones, anécdotas o sobre nuestras familias._

_Pues bien. Me gusta leer (pero juro que no soy ñoña ni nada por el estilo). También me gusta el helado y la comida chatarra. Pero como no creo que eso sea interesante así me explicare un poco mejor._

_Me gusta el viento. Amo sentir el viento en mi rostro y escuchar su susurro. Me gusta tumbarme en el pasto, cerrar los ojos y que el sol me acaricie la piel. Ya sé que aquí, en Forks no hay mucho sol, pero cada vez que se digna a salir me tumbo en el jardín –toma en cuenta que la mayoría de las personas tienen jardín, así que no es un dato muy privado._

_No tengo aficiones. Soy mala deportista y bastante floja. Cuando era niña, mi madre me obligo a tomar clases de ballet, pero lo deje cuando tire a otra niña del escenario y de descalabro. Me gusta tocar guitarra y patinar un poco, pero no soy buena en ello. Amo la música, principalmente el rock de antaño, pero soy flexible._

_No tengo ninguna anécdota digna de contar._

_Ya lo sé, soy muy aburrida, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Fue el maldito azar que te ligo a la chica más aburrida y gris de todo Forks._

_También dice que hablemos sobré nuestras familias, pero justo ahora no es un tema muy bueno para mí. Veras, mi madre no es la clásica mamá amorosa que hace galletas y canta nanas cuando estas asustado. Mi padre es una persona muy buena, lo quiero muchisimo pero no puedo hablar con él sobre ciertas cosas, supongo que me entiendes. _

_Tengo amigas y todo eso, pero no es igual. Resumiendo._

_No me gusta hablar sobre mí, supongo que incluso a mi misma me aburro, pero así naci ¿Qué podemos hacer, no? De todas formas tengo tarea, y aunque es algo terriblemente tedioso tengo que hacerla de modo que te liberare ahora._

_Ten una vida buena _Lion. _Sonríe y déjate llevar._

_L._

_

* * *

_

**~H**ello people **(:**

**B**ueno es una nueva historia. Naah no es historia es minific. No le doy más de tres caps y este es el primero, so… **:D**

**B**ueno lo empecé el 13 de febrero, pero créanme -¡créanme!- 4 semestre de prepa es demasiado complicado & mas si tienes profesores que amenazan con mandarte a un extraordinario si no haces un fuckin mapa mental.

**R**esumiendo.

**T**engo otro fic que he dejado colgado, espero que –si alguna de ustedes lo lee- no se moleste. De verdad no he tenido oportunidad de escribir nada. Me dejan como un millón de tareas **T.T**

**D**e todas formas, me desvié del tema.

**¿Q**uién creen que será Lion? Bueno, creo que todas lo sabemos, y eso de Lion-Lamb es… **:D** Amo los clichés. Además Meyer quería que fueran León y Oveja, pues son León y Oveja.

**U**n Review me haría muy _muy _feliz **:B**

**iL**ove**Y**ou** P**eople**! (:**

_~f._


	2. Chapter 2

**D. **Twilight no es mío. Solo la trama.

* * *

**Martes 7 de Febrero.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente deje la carta en el buzón y fui a mis clases. No esperaba la contestación, pero tampoco esperaba que él hubiera escrito algo. Las cartas habían entregadas muy temprano, antes de dar su clase, los profesores decían los nombres reales de cada uno.

—Isabella Swan —llamo Bertie. El profesor de Cálculo.

Me levante dudosa y tome de su mano un sobre de color marfil con un las palabras 'Lamb' escritas sobre él. Bueno, si esa era su letra, entonces tenía la letra más hermosa que había visto. De repente mis torpes garabatos me avergonzaron.

Cuando termino la clase, corrí al jardín de atrás y me recargue en el primer árbol que vi.

_Quería Lamb:_

_Espero que estés bien. Espero que hayas tenido un buen día ayer y que el de hoy sea magnifico._

_Estoy algo nervioso en realidad. Nunca en toda mi vida había escrito una carta, así que no sé cómo hacerlo. Mi madre me dijo que empezara escribiendo un saludo y que después hablara sobre mí. El asunto es que no sé cómo hablar sobre mí._

_Supongo que lo intentare._

_Soy atlético. Me gusta el fut bol aunque supongo que a ti no. No hay una sola chica a la que le guste el fut bol. Antes patinaba, pero fue hace mucho tiempo y supongo que si me montara en una skate, caería. No soy bueno bailando y amo las caricaturas._

_Me gusta ir a la playa, pero prefiero que sea una cálida. Hace unos años mi familia y yo fuimos a México, a un lugar llamado Huatulco —o algo parecido. Era hermoso, de verdad que no quería regresar._

_Mi madre y yo rentamos una moto acuática, igual que papá y mi hermana e hicimos una carrera. Nosotros ganamos por supuesto, pero mi hermana se molesto tanto —es una mala perdedora—, que se acerco a nosotros y me aventó con su pie. Llevaba un chaleco salvavidas y se nadar un poco, pero no pude vengarme porque se fue rápidamente._

_Fueron unas vacaciones asombrosas. Las mejores._

_También me gusta la música clásica y el algo de rock y pop. Es algo diferente, pero tengo mis etapas. Antes tocaba la batería y el piano, pero ahora solo conservo mi piano y toco un par de veces._

_Emocionalmente soy una persona estable. No hay muchas cosas que me saquen de mis casillas, o que me hagan enfadar pero cuando eso pasa, me enfado de verdad. Suelo luchar por lo que quiero, eso es algo que mi padre me ha inculcado, y no dejo de esforzarme hasta que lo consigo._

_Respecto a mi familia, creo que la mencione un par de veces. Mi madre es una persona buena, es amable y siempre lucha por darnos lo mejor. La admiro mucho. No quiero parecer un tonto, pero siempre he asegurado que no hay una mujer mejor que ella en el mundo._

_Mi padre es un hombre trabajador, pero casi nunca lo vemos. Creo que es algo lógico por su empleo —no puedo decirte que es, pero en nuestra cita lo haré. Antes nos sentíamos abandonados, pero ahora ya no tanto. Tenemos buenos amigos que están con nosotros siempre._

_En fin, ahora si ya no se que mas escribir y tengo que terminar un proyecto de ciencias. De todas maneras estaré mal, pero bueno…_

_Cuídate Lamb. Un beso._

_Lion._

Termine de leer algo asombrada. Mi carta había sido mucho más corta. De todas formas, Lion parecía ser una buena persona. Era divertido y le gustaba patinar y el Rock igual que a mí.

Trataba de no pensar demasiado en quien podía ser pero mi mente recorrió a todos los chicos que estaban cerca. Había de todo un poco, y cierto había un par de Skates por ahí, sin embargo, Lion había dicho que ya no patinaba.

Me levante y sacudí el pasto de mis asentaderas. Me tocaba Química y estaba en esa clase con Rosalie.

Cuando entre la señorita Stevens, ya había comenzado, así que me miro algo molesta e hizo un gesto para que pasara. Le sonreí a Rose cuando me senté a su lado, y ella rodo los ojos ante mi camiseta de Nirvana.

Escribió algo en un papel y me lo paso por debajo de la mesa.

_¿Qué tal te fue con la carta?_

Tome un lápiz y garabatee:

_Bien. Es muy amable y ha tenido una buena vida. Le gusta el Skate y el rock igual que a mi ¿Y a ti?_

Ella rodo los ojos otra vez. Odiaba que patinara y mi música _demoniaca _como ella decía.

_Supongo que bien. Es un autentico tonto creo yo. Le gustaba el fut bol, las luchas y odia las compras. Come chocolate todo el maldito día y es un mujeriego._

Solté una carcajada y la profesoras nos lanzo una mala mirada antes continuar con su clase.

_Pudo ser peor supongo, pero suena algo adorable, ¿no crees?_

_…En gustos no hay nada escrito amiga mía._

Rodé los ojos y tome notas con cuidado sobre del tema que estábamos tratando. Alice nos esperaba al final de la clase igual que todos los días, más sonriente que de costumbre y en definitiva mucho más inquieta.

— ¿Qué tal les fue?

Le hable sobre Lion y sobre lo que me había dicho. Al final se quedo pensativa y algo seria, lo que era en realidad, bastante inusual.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Rosalie con curiosidad cuando llegamos a la mesa.

—Sí, no importa. ¿Y qué paso contigo Rose? ¿Qué tal las cosas?

Ella rodo los ojos y le paso la carta que su compañero le había dado.

Me acerque a ella para leerla y sonreí. ¡Pero qué tierno era! Y además de tierno, era muy divertido. Decía cosas ocurrentes y se notaba que estaba entusiasmado en escribir la carta muy a pesar de sus faltas de ortografía.

— ¡Aww! ¿Ya viste lo que puso como despedida? —chillo Alice.

—'P.D. Si eres una nerd o una fresa-freak, o una matada… mejor no me contestes. Si no es así, entonces cásate conmigo. B.B' —sito ella con una sonrisa.

—Es encantador —dijo Bella entrecerrando la mirada. Sacudió su cabeza y miro a Alice — ¿Y qué hay contigo?

—Oh Jasper me conto sobre él, cosas que ya se claro, pero aun así fue muy tierno —Rosalie y Bella se miraron y rodaron los ojos. La confianza de Alice era abrumadora —. Me conto de sus vacaciones en Hawái y también me hablo de ti Rose.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que es el Alice? —dijo la rubia con paciencia.

—Yo lo sé Rosie, ya lo veras. Conozco a Jasper y él me conoce a mí. Estamos predestinados a estar juntos a pesar de que nunca le había prestado la atención suficiente. Yo creo que era porque estaba ahí siempre no sé si me explico. Si solo lo conociera de vista sería algo diferente, algo platónico pero no lo es porque he vivido con él casi toda mi vida. Jasper y yo somos como…

Y como cada vez que se abría un tema de su interés, Alice siguió parloteando hasta que cada una se separo para ir a sus clases.

Bella se dirigió con pasos veloces hacia el laboratorio de biología, donde compartía mesa con Edward.

El profesor aun no había entrado y el chico tampoco estaba ahí aun, así que se sentó en su banco y espero con la mirada perdida en los garabatos que habían sobre la mesa.

— ¡Hey Bella! —Mike Newton camino hacia ella y se sentó en el lugar de Edward. Ella se enfado. Odiaba a Mike desde que tenía memoria, y él siempre había tratado de conquistarla. En definitiva los hombres no entendían de indirectas.

—Que hay —saludo sin una pizca de cortesía y volteo la mirada ignorándolo por completo.

—Ya sé quien es mi compañera en las cartas, ¿quieres saber?

—No realmente —susurro. Newton soltó una carcajada, en apariencia se había tomado el comentario como una broma.

—Eres tú ¿lo sabías? —ella lo miro con los ojos redondos como platos. ¡Newton no era Lion! En lo absoluto —. Lo sé porque es la misma letra y cuentan cosas que yo sé de ti. En fin, te lo dije porque estoy empezando a planear nuestra cita. Iremos a comer algo y después te llevare al cine. Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa antes o a…

—Newton estas en mi lugar —la gloriosa vos de Edward lo interrumpió con los dientes apretados. Se levanto y le hizo un gesto a Bella con la mano antes de largarse a su sitio —. Un poco molesto ¿huh?

—Lo mismo de siempre —contesto Bella esquivando su mirada. Sus manos descansaban en su vientre y sudaban.

—Y dime ¿Qué tal te fue con las cartas?

Ella lo miro sorprendida. Por lo general Edward no solía hablar mucho con ella en el colegio.

—Muy bien. Es un chico amable creo, aunque Mike piensa que somos compañeros estoy segura de que no es así.

— ¿Tu y Newton? Debe ser una broma. Mi chica es una grandiosa persona y muy divertida también. Me muero por conocerla —sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba la pizarra con atención.

— ¿Tu chica? Creí que esto era solo para los que no tenían pareja para San Valentín.

—Tanya y yo terminamos —él rodo sus ojos y el profesor entro en ese momento.

Habían terminado. Edward y Tanya al fin habían terminado.

Bella no supo que era, pero se sintió bien. Se sintió plenamente feliz.

…

_Querido Lion:_

_Me dejaste asombrada en verdad. Eres como… el modelo de chico perfecto o algo parecido, es en verdad algo muy lindo. Tu familia es asombrosa y eres tan diferente a mí que me asombras. Sin embargo hay un par de cosas en las que coincidimos, y no son cosas muy comunes, mucho menos en una mujer._

_No sé que mas contarte supongo que sobre mi día._

_Normal y monótono igual que siempre. Hice un par de trabajos que no había entregado aun y hable con mis amigos. Supongo que lo más interesante fue tu carta._

_Cuando llegue a casa, mi padre estaba mirando televisión y lucia algo cansado. Prepare la cena —oh créeme, cocino maravillosamente bien._

_El asunto es, Lion, que mi padre reciente la partida de mi madre casi tanto como yo. Teme por su bienestar, pero también está molesto por su egoísmo._

_Te aburro ¿no es así? Sé que sí pero no tengo idea de que mas contarte._

_Antes de sentarme a escribir aquí salí a dar una vuelta en la patineta y ¿a que no adivinas que paso? Me caí. Oh si y fue doloroso. Justo ahora tengo una venda en la rodilla pero estoy tan acostumbrada a las caídas que no me alarme esta vez por la sangre._

_Mi padre sonrió solamente y me trajo el botiquín. Me conoce demasiado bien._

_También tomé la guitarra una vez más. Supongo que lo hice por lo que me dijiste pero no salió tan mal como esperaba. Rompí una cuerda mientras intentaba tocar Black Dog, pero pudo ser peor ¿no crees? Amo Black Dog. Es mi favorita de Led Zeppelin aunque las demás también están bien._

_De acuerdo tengo que mencionarlo, de otra forma voy a orinar bilis._

_¡¿POP? Debe ser una broma. El pop no es música es Rock pero sin tantos acordes y sin la batería. No puedo creer que te guste._

_Además, si me dices que te gusta algo como Black Eyed Peas te encontré y te castrare. Es una promesa._

_Es que sencillamente no puedo creer que te guste el Pop. Amo la música clásica y desde luego el Rock es mi vida, pero JAMAS escucharía algo parecido al Pop._

_En fin sobre gustos no hay nada escrito ¿no crees?_

_Bueno, ten un lindo día Lion. Un beso._

_L._

**~H**ello people **(:**

**¿Q**ué dicen chicas me adoran? Yo espero que sí :B

**B**ueno aquí la carta de _Lion _y la contestación de Bella. Creo que esto va a durar más de un par de capítulos, porque aquí solo incluí el martes y falta una semana entera para que llegue San Valentín. Ojala que no les moleste que lo haga unos cuantos capítulos más largos. No serán más de 7 eso es seguro.

**¿C**reen que Lion será Mike? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que soy tan cruel para hacer eso?

**Q**uién sabe. Pude que Edward y Bella terminen juntos por algo diferente a una cita. No lo sé de cierto… (: OK si lo sé pero quiero su opinión.

**Atención **que esto es importante.

**O**piniones, sugerencias o ideas son MÁS que bienvenidas. De verdad que si.

**E**stoy de buen humor hoy –Día de The Vampire Diaries :D!- así que quise subir el capitulo hoy miércoles 23 de Febrero, pero me temo que como ya son las 12:06 am ya es jueves ¬¬

**A**nyway mañana tengo examen T_T asi que debo dejarlas.

iLobeYou people (:

**~f.**


	3. Chapter 3

**D. **Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía… y lo que ustedes ya saben :D

* * *

Miércoles 8 de Febrero.

* * *

_Lamb:_

_¡Wow! Y no sé que más puedo decir. Eres asombrosa, mi querida Lamb. Sencillamente perfecta._

_En toda mi existencia, y 17 casi 18 años es bastante, jamás había conocido a una mujer que le gustara tocar la guitarra o patinar. Les gustan los Skates, o los guitarristas pero por lo general no se esfuerzan en hacerlo y aquí entre nos no tienen que hacerlo. Nosotros lo hacemos porque queremos impresionarlas, ustedes no lo necesitan. Pero créeme, que cuando leí eso quede impresionado._

_Sobre tu madre quiero decirte que a pesar de que no pase por lo mismo, es algo bastante común. Además ella tendrá sus razones por más egoístas o tontas que te parezcan a ti. Después de todo, los padres están aquí solo para instruirnos y amarnos, se alejan cuando estamos listos aunque no lo comprendamos. Yo creo que si ella no está lo suficiente contigo es porque tú estas lista._

_Te mereces ser feliz Lamb. Es lo único que puedo decir para alentarte. (Ya ves no soy bueno para esto)._

_Sobre mi día… ¿Cómo hablar de cosas triviales con alguien como tú? Eres demasiado interesante —por más que lo niegues— para hablar de trivialidades como mi día. Aun así tengo que hacerlo, creo._

_Mis mejores amigos están emocionados con esto de las cartas. Uno de ellos cree saber quién es, y está demasiado feliz por ello. El otro no tiene ni idea, pero dice que es linda aunque obsesiva y muy diferente a él._

_Le hable a mi madre sobre ti y cree que eres muy linda. 'Un ángel' dijo ella. Yo creo que tiene razón, pero no te lo diría… :D trate de hacer una broma y falle, creo. Mi padre también dijo que tenía suerte de que me tocara con alguien tan parecida y diferente a la vez._

_Mi hermana, sin embargo, con su acostumbrada autosuficiencia cree saber quién eres y ¿a que no adivinas? No me lo quiso decir. Dice que lo pienso lo suficiente voy a descubrirlo, pero no lo creo. Si hubiera visto a alguien tan asombrosa como tú en la calle, ahora estaría rogándote en tu puerta con un anillo en la mano._

_Puesto que ya no se que mas puedo contarte, lo dejare aquí mismo Lamb._

_Espero que sea un día hermoso para alguien como tú. Espero conocerte pronto._

_Lion._

Me acababan de entregar la carta y no tarde en abrirla al instante. Una completa contestación a lo que yo había escrito. DEMONIOS. Era un perfecto caballero.

Sonreía como una tonta y llame la atención de mis compañeros, pero ninguno hizo preguntas lo cual fue una suerte. Además no era la única que había leído su carta en la clase, así que la mayoría estaban absortos en lo suyo.

¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? La verdad no tenía ni una mínima idea, y Alice quería que cenáramos hoy en su casa así que tampoco tendría demasiado tiempo para contestarle. Aun así vería a Esme, a Carlisle y a Edward lo que haría de esta noche algo fantástico. No entendía que era lo que mi amiga quería celebrar, pero discutir con ella era simplemente inútil.

Debo admitir que no preste atención alguna a la clase de francés. Estaba pensando en lo que podría contestar e incluso hice un par de borradores en mi libreta. Era algo ridículo, pero Lion me encantaba. Las palabras que decía no podían ser fingidas, me refiero a que él era en verdad de esa forma, y encontrar a un chico como ese de entre 200 era algo difícil, casi imposible pero lo había encontrado yo. Él era _mío._

Y también era claro que había descartado la idea de que Mike Newton fuera Lion, en definitiva. Un pelele como él no podía escribir como _Lion _lo hacía.

Durante las dos clases siguientes seguía tan distraída como al principio. Quería saber cómo le había ido a Alice y a Rose y quería hablarles también sobre mí. Por esa misma razón, cuando el anuncio de descanso atronó por los altavoces, tome mi bolsa y salí corriendo de ahí.

Alice ya estaba esperándome frente a mi puerta luciendo unos tacones y un precioso saco color marfil.

—Por tu expresión sobreexcitada, puedo decir que te fue bastante bien con tu chico ¿huh? —rio al ver mi expresión y me agache un poco para poder abrazarla.

—De maravilla —le alargue la carta y ella la tomo con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —me la devolvió después de haberla leído con una sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro.

— ¿Y eso que significa? —no podía parar de sonreír y lucia como una estúpida, pero no me interesaba en realidad.

—Lion es bastante interesante ¿no lo crees?

—Sí que lo es. En mi vida había conocido a un chico tan lindo como él y yo jamás exagero.

Rosalie estaba junto a las puertas dobles de la cafetería. Los chicos que pasaban a su lado la miraban con la boca abierta. A ella y a su disimulado escote y sus piernas torneadas que escondía tras unos Jeans tubo de marca y unos relucientes botines negros.

— ¿Y bien? —Alice nos miro a ambas y nos hable sobre _Jasper. _Nos mostro la carta y realmente parecía algo que Jasper escribiría.

Rosalie no dijo nada y yo estaba segura de que ella lo reconocería al instante, pero solo se limito a levantar las cejas y hablarnos sobre _Big Bear._ Él era sumamente divertido y tenía unas ocurrencias… Mi amiga decía que era inmaduro, pero sonreía y soltaba carcajadas cuando nos la leyó en voz alta. Algo en Big Bear me resultó familiar, pero estaba aun pensando en lo mío, así que no preste demasiada atención. También dijo que Lion era un encanto. Estaba en lo cierto, claro.

El resto del día fue realmente aburrido. Mike me guiño un ojo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo y Edward me beso la mejilla cuando lo encontré en su casillero. Me caí un par de veces y aun rengueaba por el golpe que me había dado ayer con la patineta. Un perfecto día común.

…

Eran las 6 en punto de la tarde cuando tocaron la puerta de mi casa con agitación. Estaba en la planta alta así que Charlie, que miraba el canal de deportes fue a abrir con un gruñido de protesta.

—Es Rosalie —grito en mi dirección.

Me puse un suéter y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con mi amiga luciendo un hermoso vestido de satén azul.

— ¿Qué estas usando? —labramos a la vez.

—Es de etiqueta Isabella —me fulmino con la mirada y entro directo a mi closet.

—Claro que no, Alice no me lo dijo.

— ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? —dude un segundo. Había estado durmiendo, y justo ahora estaba un poco desorientada.

—Miércoles —me deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos.

—No es solo miercoles tonta —gruño. Escuchaba sus pasos, como revolvía aquí y allá entre mis cajones, pero no proteste. Ella me conocía perfectamente —. Hoy es el aniversario de sus padres —me levante de golpe y la mire con los ojos como platos. Me había olvidado por completo.

Camine hacia mi agenda, tirada junto a la puerta del baño y la abrí. Ahí estaba, _'Aniversario de Esme & Carlisle' _y un pequeño recordatorio en una esquina _'Comprar un regalo decente'_. ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Y que se supone que voy a regalarles?

— ¡¿Dónde demonios pones la ropa que te regalamos? —grito ella mientras revolvía el contenido de unas bolsas de basura —. ¿Y porque tienes basura en tu habitación?

—Emmett la dejo aquí —Rosalie rodo los ojos. Era muy al estilo de Emmett dejar sus obligaciones para mí —. Y los vestidos están en la caja dentro del closet.

La tomo y dejo caer todo su contenido en mi cama. Vestidos, faldas cortas, blusones con escote, blusas ceñidas, vaqueros, zapatillas, accesorios… yo nunca usaba nada de eso salvo en ocasiones verdaderamente importantes.

—Saca la basura o tírala en su cama mientras plancho un vestido —me ordeno. Con un bostezo, tome ambas bolsas y me abrí paso hasta llegar a la habitación de mi hermano. Había una pegatina con las palabras MUERETE IMBECIL en la puerta. No me moleste en tocar; rara vez estaba en casa, mucho más en las ocasiones en las que mamá salía.

Para mi sorpresa estaba anudando una corbata alrededor de su cuello con el ceño fruncido. Deje la basura cerca del baño —que conectaba con el mío —y me acerque a él.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—Estaba por llamarte —su voz era desesperada. Él odiaba hacer nudos de corbata — ¿Por qué estas usando eso? ¿Es que no vas a ir a la recepción de los Cullen?

—Rosalie dijo casi lo mismo —rodé los ojos y arregle su corbata.

—Mamá hacia esto antes de que… —su rostro se ensombreció pero cambio de tema con rapidez —en fin, no importa en realidad, supongo.

—Sé que es duro Emmett, pero tiene que trabajar y…

Soltó una carcajada sarcástica y me dio la espalda para ponerse los zapatos.

—Creo que estamos algo mayores para creernos que de verdad trabaja, hermanita —sentí un terrible peso en mi estomago y un nudo en mi garganta. Claro que no lo creía, pero era más fácil imaginar eso que enfrentar la verdad.

—Ella tendrá sus razones por más egoístas o tontas que te parezcan a ti—cite lo que Lion me había dicho con una media sonrisa y aun mas agradecida con él—. Los padres están aquí solo para instruirnos y amarnos, ellos se alejan cuando estamos listos aunque no lo podamos comprender aun.

—Ya lo sé —se dio la vuelta y me abrazo —pero no pregunto por mi Bella, ni siquiera se intereso. Sé que tú siempre has sido su favorita, pero ¿no podía preguntar por mi paradero? Pude haber muerto en ese momento, pero la maldita decoración de no-se-que era más importante.

Trate de apartarme para ver su rostro pero no me dejo. Él odiaba que lo vieran llorar, aun más si era yo quien lo veía llorar. Peros estábamos conectados mas allá de lo natural y su dolor me dolía.

—Iba apurada Em —dude —. Tenía prisa, esa fue la razón. Ayer llamo y me pregunto por ti, ya lo sabes.

—Oh claro —ahora si se aparto pero me dio la espalda con rapidez — '¿Y tu hermano como esta? Dile por favor que no se meta en problemas' —esas fueron exactamente sus palabras. Me entristecía que las recordara al pie de la letra.

—Estaba trabajando —mi voz demostraba mi inseguridad. Había demasiado ruido para de verdad creer en eso.

—Mejor apresúrate —me apremio —. Tenemos que llegar a tiempo.

—De acuerdo —murmure y salí de ahí dando un portazo.

El resentimiento era algo inútil. Cuando una persona esta resentida, es porque la otra no cumplió sus expectativas, pero en esta situación ¿era acaso posible no estarlo?

— ¿Bella? —Rosalie me miro desde la puerta. Mis ojos estaban enrojecidos y ella lo había notado —. ¿Está todo bien? —miraba alternativamente mi rostro y la habitación de Emmett.

Me enerve y camine hacia ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Si lo está, Emmett y yo charlamos un poco eso es todo.

Ella no me creía desde luego, pero no me presiono para que hablara. Rosalie era asombrosa.

…

Una hora después estaba perfectamente vestida y maquillada. Usando un vestido color negro hasta la rodilla con corte V y unas zapatillas con tacón del numero cinco. Mi cabello estaba recogido y tan estirado que me dolía la cabeza y mi maquillaje era natural. Definitivamente no era yo misa, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Emmett nos silbó para que bajáramos por tercera vez.

—No entiendo cómo puedes vivir con él es una verdadera molestia —gruño Rosalie aplicando otra capa de gel a mi peinado.

Me encogí de hombros y le di una mordida a una tostada que papá nos había subido antes.

— ¿Por qué no te adelantas? —sugerí cuando abrió la puerta y estaba por bajar —. Iré por un dije a la habitación de mis padres y te alcanzo.

Asintió y bajo corriendo con gracia y habilidad, algo que yo jamás conseguiría y mucho menos con tacones. En la habitación de papá, justo al fondo del armario había una bolsa grande que yo le había regalado a mamá por su cumpleaños pero que nunca había usado. La tome y corrí de nuevo a mi habitación para guardar lo necesario antes de alcanzar a mi amiga y a mi hermano que me esperaban con sendos gestos de irritación en el auto.

—Es tarde —ladro Emmett mirando el reloj.

—Si hubieras estado lista, hubiéramos llegado más temprano —concordó Rosalie con él y yo rodé lo ojos.

Pero efectivamente era tarde. Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, ya había más de una docena de hermosos autos deportivos aparcados enfrente y en la cochera, seguramente pertenecientes a familiares lejanos o amigos. Alice nos recibió con un perfecto vestido Azul coral.

—Llegan tarde —nos frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta para que pasáramos —. ¡Bella estas hermosa! —grito repentinamente y yo me sonroje.

La fiesta era en el jardín trasero, donde una suave y hermosa música ambiental de jazz sonaba como fondo de las tranquilas voces de los invitados. Tres niños pequeños pasaron corriendo y gritando a nuestro lado y sus madres, dos altas mujeres de cabello rubio los seguían hablando tranquilamente. Cuando pasaron a nuestro lado, saludaron a Alice haciendo un informal saludo con la mano y nos dirigieron una sonrisa.

Afuera había mas personas como ellas, todas ataviadas con los más hermosos y los más caros vestidos que yo había visto en mi vida. Mi amiga nos fue señalando a las personas más importantes, como el tío dueño de una de las vinaterías más importantes de Estados Unidos, o la hija del hermano de su tía, chef de un importante restaurant en parís, o incluso un primo segundo que había creado un programa para computadoras. No cabía duda de que los Cullen eran una familia de lo más importante.

Abrazamos a Carlisle y Esme, y nos sentamos en una mesa con las primas lejanas de Alice, Tanya, Kate e Irina. No hablaban mucho y parecían disgustadas por estar aquí pero las ignoramos lo mejor que pudimos. Cuando terminamos de comer, todos en la mesa se levantaron para bailar excepto yo. Un chico apuesto me había invitado pero lo rechace con un movimiento de la mano y se alejo un poco molesto.

Después de bostezar por tercera vez decidí levantarme y me dirigí hacia la azotea de la casa. Antes solíamos ir ahí cuando había fiestas como esas, pero eso era cuando teníamos siete años. Había tres pisos en la casa, y una pequeña escalera más que dirigía a la azotea pero solo subían cuando había que limpiar.

El aire helado de inicios de Febrero me dio de lleno en el rostro y me hiso entrecerrar los ojos. Deje la bolsa en una silla y vacié su contenido en la mesa. Cambie las zapatillas por unos converse blancos, desate mi cabello que se desparramo en ondas y me puse una sudadera color negro sobre el vestido. Esta definitivamente estaba más cerca de mí que la otra.

Justo cuando estaba por sentarme nuevamente la puerta se abrió y mire hacia ahí con el estomago contraído. ¿Y si era Rosalie o Alice? No era que quisiera parecer una tonta, pero ustedes no conocen a mis amigas cuando se enfadan. De verdad, no se lo desearía a nadie.

— ¿Bella? —la voz de Edward fue como un tranquilizante para mis venas. Me recargue en la pared con una mano en el corazón tratando de regular mi respiración.

—Oh Dios —exhalé —. Me diste un susto de muerte.

Me dirigió una sonrisa y a continuación, miro la forma en que estaba vestida de abajo hacia arriba. Examino con detenimiento las marcas de aerosol en mi tenis, miro la raspadura nada disimulada en mi rodilla y la mancha roja que le había ocasionado al vestido cuando comíamos en el jardín de los Cullen. También miro mi zarrapastrosa, remendada y descolorida sudadera como si fuera el artículo más caro en una tienda y finalmente miro mi rostro.

—Ahora si eres la Bella que quiero —sonrió y se acerco a mí para abrazarme —. No tuve oportunidad de saludarte cuando llegaste.

Me encogí de hombros y ambos nos sentamos, admirando el gris panorama de Forks. Una ocasional ave volaba sobre nuestras cabezas de vez en cuando o escuchábamos animales correteando por ahí, pero en general el silencio era magnifico y puro.

—Me da gusto que estés aquí —dijo de pronto. Lo sorprendí mirándome con una sonrisa y el pareció interpretar mi silencio —. Cuando subí creí que estaría solo y me pareció buena idea, pero siempre es bueno tener a un amigo cerca ¿no crees?

Asentí.

—Sobre todo cuando no usa vestidos vaporosos y habla sobre política —ambos reímos con discreción —. No es verdad, tu familia es asombrosa pero no me siento identificada, no sé si me explico. Todos ellos son importantes o famosos o ambas cosas, ¿de qué demonios hablaría con ellos?

—Te entiendo —rodo los ojos —, es mi familia y todo pero son demasiado… demasiado…

— ¿Pomposos? —con Edward reír era siempre algo muy fácil; lo había sido siempre.

—Sí que lo son.

—Tal vez algún día llegues a ser como ellos —la mirada de terror y disgusto que me dirigió, basto para que deseara no haber abierto la boca —. Me refiero a alguien importante, alguien que dé de que hablar. De esa forma cuando entres a una habitación todos te miraran con respeto.

Suspiro y tomo mi mano. No es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, el problema es que siempre me pongo nerviosa. Mis manos sudan, mi estomago se retuerce y siento una corriente eléctrica que va de su piel a la mía, que aunque es placentera, hace que no pueda dejar de sonreír como una boba.

Después de media hora de charla a la intemperie comencé a temblar y él se dio cuenta.

—Creo que debería llevarte a casa —se puso de pie y me ayudo a hacer lo mismo. Yo dude.

—No es necesario que me lleves, puedo caminar o tomar un taxi —él rio y no dijo nada más. Bajamos las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar al primer piso, que estaba vacío salvo por una pequeña niña que miraba caricaturas —. Tal vez debería ir a despedirme de tus padres…

— ¿Quieres que Alice y Rose te vean así?

Negué y salí a la cochera. Ya las llamaría cuando llegara a casa.

En el camino no dijimos demasiado porque la radio iba encendida, pero cuando llegamos a mi casa me llevo hasta el porche.

—La pase maravilloso hoy Bella —me dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa —. Bueno, solo la parte de la azotea.

—También yo. Agradéceles a tus padres todo de mi parte ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que si —se acerco a mí y deposito un beso en mi mejilla antes de darse la vuelta e irse por donde había venido.

…

_Querido Lion:_

_Gracias por tu hermosa carta. Esta tarde, mi hermano se sentía fatal por mamá y le dije lo que tú me habías dicho. No sé si funciono con él, pero me ayudo al menos a mí. Es maravilloso saber que al menos puedo hablarte a ti con honestidad aunque aun no entienda la razón._

_Tal vez es porque no te conozco en persona. Es como si tú fueras un diario secreto o algo parecido; no temes contarle tus secretos porque sabes que no es real y que nunca va a juzgarte como los demás. Por eso me agradas mucho._

_En fin._

_Hoy fui a una fiesta ¿sabes? Bueno, no fue exactamente una fiesta, fue una reunión pero a mi gusto fue algo aburrido. Al final fue bueno, porque mi mejor amigo encontró en mi escondite y charlamos durante mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de hablarle de mi madre, pero me acobarde. Él es demasiado importante para que le hable sobre mis problemas, no sé si me entiendes._

_Oh bueno deje de escribir un momento porque recibí una llamada ¿y a que no sabes quién era? Así es… ¡mi madre! Me dijo que porque no la había llamado, quería saber cómo estaba y cuantas veces habían encarcelado ya a mi hermano. No debería hablar así de ella Lion, yo lo sé, pero es una terrible persona. No te imaginas lo que sentí cuando escuche su voz al otro lado de la línea. Además, creo que está en una fiesta._

_Pero mira que aburrida soy, no hago más que hablarte de mi madre._

_Te hablare de mi pasado. O lo que recuerdo._

_Cuando tenía siete años tenía una perra color blanco llamada Leah. Le gustaba comer carne y jamón, y odiaba la comida para perro. Cuando la sacaba a pasear y otros perros se le acercaban, les gruñía y se acercaba a mí para que la cargara ¿puedes creerlo? Eran una cobarde. Pocos meses después, Emmett compro otro cachorro más grande y lo llamo Seth. Se llevaban bien al principio, pero después Seth y ella pelearon y Leah se fue de casa. Aun la extraño._

_También tenía tortugas. Ana, Gerard y Leonard. Gerard murió ahogado, Ana murió de inanición y Leonard se murió porque estaba solo._

_Después de eso no he tenido más mascotas. No soy buena para cuidarlas, supongo que esa es la razón por la que no quiero tener hijos y mucho menos casarme. Seria restarle libertad a mi libertad condicionada._

_No sé que mas decir y estoy algo cansada, te escribiré mañana ¿de acuerdo?_

_Besos mi querido Lion._

_L._

* * *

**~H**ello **P**eople **(:**

**D**ije que lo subiría enseguida, pero enseguida tardo demasiado -.- & como siempre tengo excusas.

**a) **Me quitaron el internet por como cuatro días o más, así que estaba incomunicada.

**b)** Enferme terriblemente y esta convaleciendo. Tenía algunas ideas, supongo que me llegaron por la temperatura, pero cuando mejore se evaporaron.

**c) **…lo que dije en el punto a) y b).

**N**o les prometo subir antes, porque tengo un proyecto en video para física y créanme, ODIO física.

**R**esumiendo.

**¿**Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? Yo amé la parte de la azotea con Edward y Bella, no se ustedes.

**T**ambién me encanto el Emmett/Bella porque me pareció demasiado íntimo y especial. Claro, pero yo puedo decir demasiado, en realidad mi opinión no importa del todo _*Oh Yeah… (?)_

_&_ si ustedes creen que yo tengo una perra llamada Leah y un cachorro llamado Seth, se equivocan. Solo tengo a Leah XD _afdafdaf_. Y en efecto LA AMO :D

**El** próximo capítulo puede tener Edward POV solo si ustedes quieren que lo tenga. Espero sus divinos comentarios, y como siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias sobre lo que quieran. (Sobre todo sobre las cartas, porque no se me ocurre nada).

**M**uchas gracias por sus Reviews, Alerts y Favoritos, que es lo único que me hace feliz en un maldito día de escuela :D

**iL**obe**Y**ou **P**_eople._

_~f._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola seres humanos :D fatii 'GM se reporta después de mil años desaparecida!

Bueno, tengo que darles una explicación muy extensa ¿no? Pero no la tengo XD les daré la de adeveras & haber que piensan :)

Bueno, resulta que un dia entre a ff & dije ''Es tiempo de actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente '' & luego me dije ''Oh, pero primero debería escribirlo!'' & pues ahí estaba yo, escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que mis dedos sangraron D: Bueno no, realmente no fue así pero si estaba escribiendo. Pero bueno, en la tarde mi madre me pregunto si quería ir con ella al centro y yo le dije que si —Venden unos Frappes que *¬*— Cuando regresamos estaba a punto de tomar la Laptop —donde estaba escribiendo— y ella me dijo '' ¿Puedo tenerla un momento?'' Y no pude decirle que no ¡me había comprado un Frappe! Llego la noche y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y todo fue normal hasta que llegue a mi casa. Mi madre me miraba como apenada y yo tenía cara de ._.? Hasta que me dijo ''Intente instalar un programa en tu computadora y se formateo'' & entre en Shock O.O

Lo que obviamente quiso decir mi madre con eso fue que SE BORRO TODO! OSEA TODO! MIS IMÁGENES, MIS TEXTOS, MIS IDEAS PARA FANFICS, MIS MIS MIS TODO! Como algunas de ustedes comprenderán entre en una etapa de luto u_u

Pues bueno, cuando se me paso pensé en escribir de nuevo lo que ya tenía pero me dio tanta pereza TT_TT la cosa es que semanas (o meses?) después quise entrar a Fanfiction y dije …

¿¡CUAL EREA MI CONTRASEÑA!?

Fue horrible, de verdad lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Claro, como ya no podía entrar a Fanfiction deje de entrar también a Msn lo que justifica el hecho de que ni siquiera leyera sus Reviews u.u

De verdad lo siento mucho! D: De cualquier forma, ya tengo una nueva cuenta :3 La abrí cuando entre en pánico así que no he subido casi nada pero igual algún día pueden darse una vuelta XD Pueden buscarlo como **MonkeyD.f **No les dejo link porque por alguna razón no puedo pero si estan interesados preguntenme & se los daré :) 

_**Ahora lo mega importante:**_

El fanfic de More tan my life & el de Valentine's day quedaran pausados por un ratito :/ Al menos hasta que los arregle porque les di una leída & dije OMG ._. era(soy) malísima hahahaha. Para los que aun quieren saber cómo terminan les recomiendo picarle en Alert a mi cuenta nueva, así sabrán cuando los publique :D

Publicare esta misma nota en todos mis demás trabajos [LOL] porque me da perecita hacer una por cada uno :B hahahaha

Lamento mucho haber dejado mi cuenta así nada mas, extraño mucho escribir y leer sus opiniones u_u espero que me perdonen D:

Las/los quiero muchisimo  
Gracias por todo hasta ahora :D

f,


End file.
